


After The First There's Always More

by CalamityRondo



Category: Glee
Genre: Firsts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:57:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityRondo/pseuds/CalamityRondo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of firsts in the story of Sebastian and Jeff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The First There's Always More

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately I do not own any of these cute boys.

The first time Sebastian and Jeff met was at Warblers' practice.

Sebastian noticed him immediately with Jeff's hair being the only outstanding one. After Sebastian declared himself Captain of the Warblers, effective immediately, he quickly learned that Jeff was the most promising dancer they had. He was quite tall and lean, and he had control over every inch of his body. Sebastian smirked at that thought. Jeff would make quite an interesting partner in bed.

From what he gathered Jeff was responsible for great deals of the Warbler's choreography. He didn't mind that. He was Captain now, but he wouldn't ignore the opportunity to listen to the ideas of someone who understood what he did.

 

* * *

 

The first time they spoke to each other was in the dining room. 

Sebastian wasn't aware that Jeff and his friend – Nick – had a common table and common seats. When they came down for breakfast and one of their seats were occupied and the rest of the table was already taken, they eyed Sebastian.

“You can always sit down, y'know”, Sebastian said with a wink, gesturing to his lap.

“Nah, it's okay”, Jeff said smiling. “We will just find other seats.”

Sebastian wasn't quite sure if Jeff had blushed at his words before walking away.

 

* * *

 

The first time Sebastian really saw Jeff dance was at night.

Sebastian came back early from Scandals after a pretty mediocre fuck in the bathroom stall. He hadn't been in the mood to stay any longer. Still, it was after eleven p.m, already past curfew. As he wandered through the silent halls he saw light from one of the many common rooms. The door was ajar and he stopped out of curiosity.

Jeff was in sweatpants, earbuds in place. He was dancing, slow and somewhat uptight. His movements were a little stiff, just like the Warblers would dance. He stopped after a few moves and scribbled something on a paper. After he had done that two times, he threw the paper to the side and that was when Sebastian saw him really dance.

His moves became much faster and more fluid. His body swaying this direction and that. He danced what looked like a complex choreography. Sebastian just stood there and watched. He had been correct, Jeff would make quite the great companion in bed.

 

* * *

 

The first time they hung out was unintentional.

“You can't be serious, Jeff!”

Sebastian heard Nick and Jeff through the slightly open door. They were standing in the hall in front of his room. 

“I'm sorry, Nick. Apparently Sebastian's roommate has complained about him, and now they want me to switch rooms with him, because I'm 'trusting and can get along with anyone'.”

“But I don't want you moving out.”

“Yeah, I'm really sorry, Nick. But the room's just across the hall. We'll see each other just as long and often as before.”

Nick sighed. “Okay, man. But be careful.”

“Don't worry, I bet we'll get along just fine.” Jeff smiled.

“Hopefully. I'll leave you alone now, you know, have to get ready for that dinner with my parents. Remember I won't be here tonight.”

“Yeah, see you tomorrow then.”

Jeff came into the room then, the room they shared from that day forth. He made an effort to start a friendly conversation with Sebastian while he brought stuff from his old room and put it away in the new one. Sebastian surprised himself with joining the conversation and albeit it's boring nature even found himself enjoying it.

Half an hour of talking quickly turned into two hours and they eventually turned into a full evening of hanging out. Sebastian had had plans to go to Scandals that night, but somehow Jeff made him stay without even trying. Sebastian couldn't remember the last time he had just hung out with someone talking and watching TV. He didn't even try to flirt with Jeff – well, he _did_ , but he wasn't serious about it.

 

* * *

 

The first time they touched Sebastian hadn't been expecting it at all.

“Hey, buddy, whatcha doing?”, Jeff asked moments after he entered their room. His question was accompanied by two hands suddenly putting themselves on Sebastian's shoulders. Sebastian had been sitting at his laptop and now Jeff was standing behind him, eying the screen curiously.

“You'd better not be watching porn in broad daylight”, Jeff said smirking.

“I don't have to deign myself to watch porn. I have plenty of that in real life. Although I admit that porn has it's quirks–“

Sebastian could only barely finish that sentence, because Jeff was bending himself over his shoulder his cheek almost brushing against Sebastian's. It left the taller oddly speechless. Which was laughable in every aspect. Because Sebastian Smythe didn't do romance, and he didn't get tingles from another boy not quite rubbing his cheeks.

He did feel the tingles all evening, though.

 

* * *

 

The first time they kissed was a dare.

There was a secret party going on in Nick's room. Sebastian hadn't wanted to go. Although high school parties were a good way to get into someone's pants Sebastian had not been interested. He already had had almost everyone at Dalton who was worth his time, so there was no reason to go. But Jeff had insisted and nagged until Sebastian finally gave in.

There wasn't a lot of alcohol but it at least sufficed to make them a little tipsy. And of course a party could never be complete without a game of truth or dare. Sebastian only smirked when Jeff got dared to kiss him. Jeff blushed a little but didn't complain. The one to complain was surprisingly Nick.

“Come on, guy, that's not fair. Dares should be awkward for both parties. Sebastian just gonna enjoy that while he is sucking Jeff's face and will probably come in his pants right away.”

Sebastian only smirked more.

“Well, Duval, then watch me suck the face of the guy you're too shy to go after. Maybe you will get a boner, too.”

The kiss was fierce, hot and messy. But he wasn't forcing anything on Jeff, the other happily taking everything he got to give. Jeff was not the best kiss Sebastian ever had had but he still liked how their lips and tongues felt together.

 

* * *

 

The first time they made out was right after that. 

Jeff was suddenly tugging at his hair, pulling him closer until they toppled backwards, Sebastian pinning Jeff under him. It went off from there. They were tugging their shirt out of their pants, stroking and grabbing at the bare flesh underneath.

Wolf whistles erupted around them but they didn't stop until someone kindly informed them that they wanted to get on with the game.

 

* * *

 

The first time they had sex was out of curiosity.

It was a few days after their fierce make out that Jeff asked Sebastian, taking him somewhat by surprise.

“I'm curious to how it feels with a man.” The little blush could have been adorable, if Sebastian had been one to like adorable things. “And with you, there are no strings attached, right? So, perfect thing. And you got quite the experience, so you can show me a really good time.”

Sebastian felt a little flattered.

“I wouldn't do it, if there were strings attached. And yes, I can probably show you the time of your life.”

Jeff was always someone to surprise him. First, he had asked Sebastian to sleep with him – normally Sebastian had to convince the boys who weren't sure they were gay – second he was even more flexible than Sebastian had anticipated which led to pretty amazing sex, and third Jeff didn't even try to cuddle afterward. He kept his word and didn't try to make into more than it was. He took a few minutes to catch his breath, then he redressed and got into his own bed. That impressed Sebastian a little.

And if he had been someone who did romantic, he wouldn't have minded if Jeff had stayed a bit longer.

 

* * *

 

The first time they cuddled surprised the hell out of Sebastian. 

It was Friday night. The night when Sebastian usually went out to Scandals. That day he stayed at Dalton, out of his own will, nobody asked him to and he didn't feel ill. He just stayed.

Jeff was in their room. Nick was with his parents again and apparently Jeff didn't have anything to do when Nick wasn't around. Of course Sebastian didn't stay to keep Jeff company.

They started the evening in mutual silence. Sebastian was lying on his bed reading a book (he actually did that, yes) and Jeff was idly surfing the Internet. They exchanged a few sentences now and then. Until Jeff closed his laptop and flopped down beside Sebastian.

“This has to be the most boring Friday in history”, he announced.

Sebastian didn't look up from his book but he started running his fingers through Jeff's hair. The blonde relaxed and snuggled closer, and somehow Sebastian found himself reciprocating. Not even thirty minutes later they fell asleep cuddled together.

When they awoke in the middle of the night, they had sex for the second time.

 

* * *

 

The first time they kissed just for the sake of kissing it was during dance practice.

It wasn't official practice, it was just the two of them. Sebastian wasn't one to deny that he could still learn a thing or two from Jeff. Being the captain of the Warblers meant he had do to especially well.

“Why don't we take a break from all that Warbler garbage?”, he asked after what felt like hours of dancing. Though his words were harsh, they held no malice. “Show me some moves you only do when you're alone.”

Jeff began dancing around Sebastian like he would in a club. He was keeping distance but his moves were way more sensual than before. He was touching himself a bit and it really turned Sebastian on. They slowly danced towards and around each other until their bodies were touching in some places. The style changed and they were almost slow dancing. The kiss that just sort-of happened was equally slow and deep.

“You know, I think I might be gay”, Jeff said out of breath after they separated. His cheeks and lips were red. He quickly took a step back when he realized what he said.

“Not because I'm falling for you or anything! I know 'no strings attached'. It's just that I like kissing boys... and the sex is... pretty amazing, too. So I think I might be gay.”

Sebastian smirked.

“Tell me something new, Sterling.”

 

* * *

 

The first time they went out together was Jeff's idea.

“Today's Friday. You're going to Scandals, right?”, Jeff asked after Sebastian had cleaned up in the bathroom. “Can I come along?”

Sebastian had to keep himself from saying something along the line of 'Too scared to go alone?'. He didn't want to babysit Jeff all evening. But Jeff had already proven that he understood Sebastian's mechanics. So he just shrugged.

“Okay.”

They had a drink together, they spoke and danced with other people but they always ended up with each other. They danced together and although that turned Sebastian on, it was the first night out in Scandals he didn't go with someone to the bathroom.

If Sebastian had done dates, that would have felt a lot like one.

 

* * *

 

The first time they realized there was something going on between them was in Sebastian's bed.

They had developed a routine. They went out to Scandals on Fridays – and sometimes on Saturdays, too – they danced and drunk with whoever they wanted, but they always went home together ending up in Sebastian's bed doing the dirty.

It didn't hit Sebastian until they developed the habit of falling asleep together, though. The first weeks Jeff would always leave after business and Sebastian was fine with it. But when he began staying and sleeping in Sebastian's arms, he found that was fine with him, too.

Okay, maybe there was a part of Sebastian Symthe that did romantic.

 

* * *

 

The first time they said it officially was decided on a whim.

“Don't you think you owe it to Jeff to make it official?”, Nick asked when he and Sebastian waited for the Warblers to arrive to rehearsal.

“There's nothing I could make official”, Sebastian answered, already wanting to end that conversation.

“Oh come on, man up and admit it already.”

Sebastian knew there was something going on with him and Jeff, but he didn't want to name it. They had been going out for weeks, they spend their evenings together often even cuddling, they sometimes kissed on the hallway between classes (even though there were always people there watching). Jeff was the only person Sebastian could stand to hang around for more than an hour. Jeff was actually really nice talking to, and they even shared some interests.

Sebastian sighed. That sounded a lot like dating. But 'dating' Jeff wasn't even half as bad as Sebastian had thought.

“Okay, Warblers”, he spoke up when all of them were assembled. “Before we commence rehearsal, I have something to say. Jeff and I are dating. Now shut your traps and practice.”

He didn't saw the stupefied look on Jeff's face.

 

* * *

 

The first time they made love was the last day of school before summer break.

They had been together for a few months, seeing each other daily with only some exceptions. Now Jeff's family expected him to come home to Florida which meant leaving Sebastian. Jeff was reluctant to go but he knew he had no choice. That didn't stop him from whining about it all evening, though.

Sebastian lay in bed with him. He even tried sweet-talking to Jeff which he had never done before. Eventually that turned into hours of making out which in turn became the first time Sebastian had sex with a bunch of feelings involved.

In the end, Sebastian followed Jeff a week later, staying with the Sterling family the entire summer break.

 

* * *

 

The first time they said the three words was at graduation.

After the whole ordeal was over, Jeff hugged Nick – who was still his best friend – like his life depended on it. Sebastian was not jealous, he just didn't like his boyfriend hugging other guys – especially guys who apparently had had the hots for said boyfriend.

He tugged at Jeff's sleeve and cleared his throat. The blonde released Nick.

“You're not jealous, are you?”, he beamed. He was joking, but somehow Sebastian's look told him it was serious.

“Aww, come on, Seb. You know, I only love you, right?” He sealed his words with a quick kiss to Sebastian's lips.

“I love you, too, you know”, Sebastian mumbled against them, before he could decide otherwise. “So don't go hugging other people.”

 

* * *

 

The first time they nearly broke up was years later.

Sebastian had gotten used to his life with Jeff, he really had. He had accepted that he was capable of having a real relationship, having feelings and sleeping with only one person.

When he awoke one morning thinking that he wanted to spent the rest of his life with Jeff and that he should go looking for a ring, he freaked. When Jeff noticed him furiously throwing his things in a bag, he wanted to know what was up. Sebastian didn't want to tell Jeff how scared he was of thoughts of such commitment.

They ended up arguing and shouting, 'cause neither could let it drop.

It took a week of sleeping alone and a long, uncomfortable conversation with Blaine, before Sebastian went back home and confessed to Jeff what had made him run.

 

* * *

 

The first time they were both nervous was on an anniversary of theirs.

“So, uhm... Since it's our anniversary I wanted to give you this”, Jeff said uneasy before setting a ring box atop the table in the classy restaurant they had chosen for the night.

“I-It's not an engagement ring”, he added quickly, turning red. “I know you don't like the idea of getting married, but I thought a ring to symbolize my love might be okay.”

“Funny”, Sebastian said grinning a little. He couldn't deny the nervous flutter in his stomach, though.. “Because as resending as I found the thought of marriage a few years ago, I still got this to ask you to marry me.”

He handed Jeff a box of his own. They shared a look before they both broke down laughing.

They had had quite a few first times with each other. And they both knew there would still be a good deal of them to come.


End file.
